There are a number of different types of leashes (or leads). For walking a dog, some of the more popular types are retractable leads, traffic leads (less than a foot long) and standard length traditional leads (typically 4 to 8 feet long).
Retractable leads allow the user to lengthen and shorten the lead as the situation entails. The benefit of a traffic lead is that its short length can provide the user with very close and secure control over the dog. Many users, for reasons such as simplicity and affordability, choose to use a standard-length, traditional lead.
Standard length leads give the dogs freedom to move as they like when the users allow. The length of a standard lead can create a difficulty when the user requires closer control over the dog and needs to shorten the lead. This situation is encountered frequently, such as when approaching other dogs, walking through a crowd of people, or crossing a busy road. Generally, in this situation, the user wraps the lead around their hand of wrist, or simply holds the lead with their bare hand in order to shorten the effective, length of the lead, and to bring the dog under closer control.
Wrapping the lead around the hand or wrist can result in injury to the user, especially with larger dogs. In some instances people have had their fingers broken whilst employing this technique, for example when the dog has attempted to chase, bolt or charge.
Simply holding the lead along its length, as described above, is also inadequate as most people cannot obtain the required grip to prevent the lead from slipping, especially when trying to control larger dogs, horses or other animals. There is also a risk of rope burn as the lead is pulled from the user's grip.
Other techniques such as bunching the lead in the user's hand do not eliminate or alleviate the risk of rope burn, and can be time-consuming to employ. Typically, when close control of the animal is needed, time is of the essence, and it can be difficult to fold or bunch the lead quickly enough.
Another approach of adding control to a standard lead involves combining a traffic-style handle with a standard-length lead. A shortcoming of this approach is that the handle is fixed in position along the lead, and the position may not be well suited to the user.
In yet another approach, the user ties a large knot, or creates a loop, in the lead. A shortcoming of this approach is that the knot or loop may not provide a suitable grip. Additionally the position of the knot or loop cannot be adjusted without untying the knot or loop, and retying it. Furthermore, tying a knot shortens the lead which can be undesirable. In addition, if the knot is large enough to form a suitable grip, the knot can cause the lead to swing from side to side when the knot is not being held.